


Just Say…

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has become accustomed, even resigned, to Ryo refusing his advances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #116: Refusal at fan_flashworks.

Even though it drove him nuts, Dee had grown used to the way things were. He wanted Ryo desperately, but if he could have been certain that Ryo didn’t want him, then maybe he could’ve given up the chase.

The trouble was, Ryo didn’t seem to know what the hell he wanted. Sometimes he would just up and kiss Dee for some reason known only to himself, but whenever Dee tried to capitalise on those spontaneous gestures of affection, move things to the next level, the protests would start.

No! Stop it! Don’t! What do you think you’re doing? Get off me! Help!

Sometimes Dee wondered why he even bothered trying anymore; every refusal was like getting a door slammed in his face. Come to think of it, Ryo had a bad habit of literal door slamming too. Dee was starting to think that dying of frustration was a distinct possibility. 

But if Ryo was set on refusing to give in, Dee was equally set on refusing to give up. Maybe he was deluding himself, but he couldn’t accept that Ryo felt nothing deeper than friendship towards him; the kisses told another story. So, until Ryo made up his mind one way or the other, Dee was stuck floating in this weird limbo, compelled to keep making advances and doomed to suffer the inevitable rejections. 

Any sane man would have quit the first time Ryo turned him down, but Dee couldn’t ignore the little voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him Ryo was worth the effort. So much so that when Ryo, acting completely out of character, tried to seduce him, Dee had been the one refusing to take what he wanted so badly. He couldn’t do that to Ryo; the guy was obviously not in his right mind, taking advantage of him would’ve been all kinds of wrong. 

Didn’t stop Dee trying it on once Ryo was thinking straight again of course, and he was left with mixed feelings over his partner’s reaction. On the one hand, the typical Ryo panic response was reassuringly normal, proving that whatever had got into him earlier had passed. On the other hand, Dee was left all worked up and stuck sharing his bed with not only the object of his frustrated desires, but also two kids. Sleep had not come easily that night.

Now, months later, here they were again, and Dee was experiencing a touch of déjà vu. Once again, Ryo was warm and damp from the shower, dressed in a pair of borrowed pyjamas and sitting on Dee’s bed. He looked lost and kinda vulnerable. Dee couldn’t help himself, the temptation was more than he could resist; pulling Ryo close, he kissed him. He kept waiting for Ryo to push him away, tell him to stop, just as he always did, but the expected refusal never came. Ryo kissed back, and when Dee pushed him down on the bed, instead of saying no, he said yes, finally ready to accept everything Dee had to give. 

It was bliss. The night passed in a haze of passion and revelation, the frustrations and rejections of the past made irrelevant; all that mattered was the man in his arms. Dee had been right; everything he’d endured leading up to this moment had been worth it. Even if this turned out to be the only night they ever had together, he would have no regrets, because Ryo had taken him to heaven, and that was a memory that would stay with him for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
